Don't Look Back
by SoSubtle
Summary: "Would he really allow me to follow him if I accomplish this simple task?.." "Well. What are you waiting for?" R&R please, be gentle


Oh hi..

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thoughts=_italics_

"Well...what are you waiting for? Kill her already.." He watched me intensely, a wild look in his eyes. My heart pounded as I looked toward the helpless redhead, my plan suddenly disappearing from my mind altogether. _Would he really allow me to follow him if I accomplish this simple task?_ My eyes began searching her body as the medic in me began to assess her wounds.

_Possible broken ribs_

_punctured lung_

_definately a concussion.._

Blood oozed from her head at a rapid pace. She would die within 10 to 20 minutes tops if she didn't get medical attention soon. My hands clenched tightly, the nails biting through my gloves into my palms. "You can't do it can you?" My head snapped back into his direction as a smooth voice that could only belong to him broke me out of my thoughts. His angel like face held an angry sneer as he glared at me, "Weak...you'll never change will you?...Sakura.." It felt as if my skin suddenly felt too tight as my body jerked in response to the way my name spilled from his lips, as if it had left a bad taste in its wake. His angry stare soon began to morph into a taunting smirk, one I'd seen a thousand times. It felt as if someone had just kicked me in the chest, my breath started to come in short gasps. _I'm one of the most able bodied kunoichi in Kohona(?), I trained under the legendary sannin lady tsunade for fucks sake! I'm not weak_! Suddenly I felt rage begin to consume me as my entire form shook and all I could see was red. "**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!**"

_Who am I?..._

_**Where**__ am I?..._

A quick movement caught my attention as I saw a delicate hand twirl a deadly, sharp kunai in hand before throwing it harshly. My eyes followed as I watched the kunai glide smoothly through the air, it quickly made it to its target. The air shifted as I heard the sickening sound of bone crunching as the sharp object imbedded itself into the skull of the weakened redhead. A look of fear and shock frozen on her pretty face as the light faded from her eyes.

_**What's going on?..**_

Something felt off, who would hurt such a defenseless person? I felt my eyes move in the direction the kunai had come from and nausea made my stomach churn as I stared into the green eyes that were all my own.

_That's me..?_

_But I.._

_I did this..?_

It soon felt as if I was being sucked back into my own body as the realization hit me. My hands trembled slightly as I heard her body make a quiet 'thud' as her now lifeless corpse hit the ground. I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat as I stared at the fast growing pool of blood around her.

"_Hn.._"

I turned to stare at sasuke, confusion etched on my face as his features held and unreadable expression. He then turned on his heel leisurely making his was away from me. My heart began to race, _oh no...did he really make me kill her for no reason? Was it all just a ploy to manipulate me?.._

"Well..?" he said as if to question whether or not I was going to follow him. I gasped lightly as I heard the faint but stern whisper come from him. My heart lept in my throat as I instinctively took one step forward and froze. I gazed at his strong back wondering if I could really do this. I would be betraying the leaf village, my family, my friends_, Naruto.._I looked back toward the redheaded corpse and I felt something shift inside me. I took a few more steps until I was standing close behind him, I chewed my lip nervously. "I won't go easy on you." He looked straight ahead but I knew he was speaking directly to me. I then took a steadying breath, my back straightening. "I don't expect you to..Sasuke." He finally turned to looked at me, his face devoid of all emotion.

"Let's go."

He took off at lightening speed with me fast on his heels, my stomach was doing flip flops as I repeated a mantra in my head to calm my nerves.

_Don't look back.._

_Don't look back…_

_Don't look back…._

_Just something that's been rattling around in my head and I thought I'd try and turn it into something. ._

_Yes? No? It wont go any farther than this if I don't get any feedback sooo…_

_R&R please _

_~Be Subtle~_


End file.
